Bonnie Rockwaller
Bonnie Rockwaller is Kim Possible's Middleton High School classmate, fellow cheerleader and her archrival since at least middle school. Appearance Bonnie's a brunette of average height with shoulder-length hair in a shag cut, blue-green eyes, a slender but curvy build, and may be around 105-lb. as stated by Kim when she and Bonnie were bonded together due to the effects of an invention by Professor Dementor. However, it could've just been an estimation on Kim's part. Personality While Bonnie obviously isn't evil or anything, she was definitely antagonistic. She was generally considered to be a very rude, snobby, self-absorbed girl with a dismissive, cold attitude, and a superiority complex, especially towards Kim, Ron Stoppable, and their friends, who she largely considered to be beneath her. She was driven by a near-constant need for recognition, and almost always demanded to be the center of attention, no matter what the situation was. Bonnie's self-obsession was such that she couldn't be bothered to care about the problems of others, even if they were far more important than her own desires. She was also very aware of Middleton High's social "food chain," and desired more than anything else to climb to the top and stay there. As such, Bonnie devoted much of her time to following the latest trends, obtaining the hottest gossip, ensuring that she was consistently attached to a highly popular boyfriend, remaining on good terms with the most popular senior students, and putting down anyone she came across that she considered to be on the lower rungs of the social ladder. Bonnie was long thought to be mean to people for little reason other than she could be mean to others. However, while bonded to Kim's hip for a short time, it was shown that Bonnie's sour disposition probably stems from the mistreatment she receives from her two older sisters, Connie and Lonnie, who're just as mean (if not meaner) to Bonnie as she typically is to others. To the point where Kim was clearly uncomfortable having witnessed the exchange. True to Bonnie's spoiled nature, she hated having to work hard and generally avoided it. She would, however, put this aside and devote a tremendous amount of energy into the things she was truly passionate about, such as cheerleading. Up until the episode Number One, Bonnie had wanted to replace Kim as their school cheerleading captain, as she always felt that she deserved the position more than Kim did. And she did gain the position at one point, albeit only briefly. And surprisingly, after putting a lot of effort into becoming the captain, Bonnie proved to be competent enough to lead their squad, despite not being any less mean and snobby---the only thing she couldn't handle was continuing to do the hard work she had done to gain the position. : In the episode, Number One, when Kim had her first mission against Duff Killigan, Bonnie noted how Kim had seemed distracted from her duties as the school cheerleading captain because of her crime-fighting lifestyle--Bonnie used it as a ploy to try and become the new cheerleading captain. In the end, Bonnie ended up succeeding, with the surprise of Kim throwing her support. : While Bonnie was obviously very excited about finally being the MHS-cheerleading captain, she figured that she was done with the hard work she had done to gain the position--Kim ends up explaining to Bonnie that, with being the captain of the squad, the hard work itself was really only just beginning (meaning that Bonnie was going to have to continue doing the hard work she had done to gain the position in the first place). : After hearing that, Bonnie started having obvious second thoughts about her new position, and by the next episode where all the Middleton High-cheerleaders are seen together, Kim's back to being the captain. When Kim and Ron first noticed Bonnie having second thoughts about being the cheerleading captain, Ron figured that Bonnie would only last about a month while Kim figured two weeks at the most. After her brief time as cheerleading captain, Bonnie was never as vocal about replacing Kim as the cheerleading captain, but she still expressed the desire to have the lead position in routines (as captain, Kim was the one who typically had the lead position). Bonnie also wasn't above lying, cheating or manipulating people to get what she wanted, such as rigging her senior year Homecoming vote so she could be the Homecoming Queen, which would enhance her standing on the proverbial "food chain," if not take her to the top. However, despite all her obviously negative traits, Bonnie has been shown to have a nicer side to her personality, but it's rarely ever seen. Biography/Backstory While it's unknown how long Bonnie has actually known Kim, she knew her long enough prior to when Kim first tried out for cheerleading in middle school to have given her the nickname "Tin Teeth," due to Kim having braces when they were in middle school. Also, when Kim first tried out for cheerleading in middle school, Bonnie was one of the three judges and had disliked Kim even then, and assigned her a routine that was supposedly impossible. After Kim flawlessly performed the routine, Bonnie reluctantly let her join the squad. This was notably one of the few times where Bonnie actually outranked Kim on the squad, as she also seemed to be in charge of the practices. It was revealed during her senior year at Homecoming that she has known Ron almost at least as long as Kim knew him, as Bonnie had been calling him cruel names from Kindergarten to 12th-grade. Apparently she stepped up her level of disdain for him as Ron remarked when he was a millionaire that she had been mean and abusive to him since middle school. Bonnie was very much concerned about the proverbial "food chain" at their high school and angled to keep her position on it by saving seats at lunch for the even more popular senior, Amelia, and by dating Brick Flagg, the then-star quarterback of the Middleton High football team, as that was considered a status symbol. A tactic which apparently worked as Bonnie was one of the only lower class students seen as able to sit at the senior lunch tables. Nonetheless, Bonnie felt challenged by Kim's general popularity as well as her being the school cheerleading captain, the latter of which Bonnie coveted and managed to gain before eventually giving it back to Kim. Since then, Bonnie was never as vocal about replacing Kim as the captain. However she still angled to have the kead positions in routines, ever ready to step in whenever Kim might miss her mark in a layout, such as taking top of the pyramid at a cheer camp demonstration. Otherwise, Bonnie seems to consider it humiliating to be "second fiddle" to anyone for anything. Abilities Bonnie, like Kim and the rest of their fellow cheerleaders, is very athletic--although her athletic abilities are geared primarily towards gymnastics and dancing (she's been taking ballet for at least twelve years) with virtually no combat skills (she actually broke down crying at the prospect of an actual fight with Kim, knowing that Kim would obviously beat her). Bonnie's shown to be an excellent driver, having been the only one in her Driver's Education-class to have actually passed on the first try. The common stereotype of popular kids being unintelligent is played with Bonnie's case. She's obviously not one of the smartest kids in school, especially compared to Kim (who was always consistently a straight-A student and was also arguably the smartest girl in school), but at the same time, she's not stupid--Bonnie's got average intelligence at best. Although Bonnie did once mistakenly call Cincinnati a country (it's a city in Ohio), so geography's probably not her best subject. Relationships 'Family' ''Parents'' Bonnie's dad is never seen or mentioned, but her mother was in the first season episode, Downhill, which was her only appearance in the entire series. Bonnie's mom was shown to enthusiastic and kind-hearted, but was also a source of consternation and embarrassment for Bonnie. Mrs. Rockwaller is also seemingly unaware of her daughter's cold attitude towards others. ''Siblings'' Connie and Lonnie are Bonnie's only known siblings, and are possibly twins, due to the way they interact with each other and a comment Bonnie made when she was signing up for the MHS-talent show. Connie and Lonnie enjoy being mean to their younger sister by teasing and belittling her, claiming, "Connie got all the brains, Lonnie got all the looks, and Bonnie got the rest." When she first alluded to Connie and Lonnie in Hidden Talent when she was signing up for the school talent show, she said "older sibs," so it's possible that Bonnie may have an older brother or two. Or she was just saying that to try and distance herself from her sisters. It's possible that Bonnie and her sisters may have inherited their mean, stuck-up personalities from their dad---or at least Connie and Lonnie might have. 'Friends' Bonnie's one of the most popular girls at Middleton High School, and thus hangs out with lots of people, but at the same time, doesn't seem to have any particularly close friends outside of her fellow cheerleaders (her core posse appears to be Tara and Hope, who're usually at Bonnie's right and left shoulders, respectively) and, with the exception of her rival, Kim, Bonnie's shown to get along fairly well with her fellow cheerleaders. However, Bonnie doesn't seem to hang out with her fellow cheerleaders that much outside of anything related to school or their squad (or cheerleading in general for that matter). Bonnie also once took a shine to Kim's younger identical twin brothers, Jim and Tim, most likely for their potential to embarrass their sister in public. However, the twins were just hanging out with Bonnie to bug Kim, and they actually didn't really seem to like her that much, as seen when they "repaired" her car but then remotely disassembled it when she blew off their contract. There have been rare times where Kim and Bonnie appear to get along fairly well, showing that they could be friends, rather than rival enemies. 'Love Interests' ''Brick Flagg'' Brick was Bonnie's on-again/off-again boyfriend for most of the second and third seasons of the show until he after he graduated and went off to college. Although they did seem to enjoy dating, Bonnie really only seemed to like Brick because of his looks and social status, which could be said for Brick to Bonnie as well (but to a much lesser extent). After Team Possible learned that Bonnie and Brick had broken up (Brick being the one who dumped Bonnie), Ron called Brick at his college and tried convincing Brick to get back together with Bonnie, but Brick informed him that he had no intention of doing so. After they were done talking, Ron commented that college had actually made Brick way smarter and that he's totally moved on from anything related to high school. ''Senor Senior, Jr. Bonnie and Junior first met and started dating when she tagged along on a mission with Kim and Ron where Junior had seemingly kidnapped a world-renowned computer-technician. It was essentially love at first sight and they remain together for the rest of the series. At the end of the series, when Bonnie was forced to go to summer school in order graduate from high school, Junior cheered her up by telling that he'd be there with her in spirit, after admitting that his actual self would be lounging by his pool. 'Rivals ' ''Kim Possible The rivalry/conflict between Kim and Bonnie was immediately obvious to nearly everyone who saw them together. While it was unclear exactly what sparked the rivalry, signs pointed to Bonnie having been the instigator, and certainly the first to have been blatantly unpleasant. Kim once even asked, "What makes someone like that?" out of genuine frustration and confusion as to the source of Bonnie's attitude towards her. If nothing else, initially Bonnie didn't appear to want Kim on the squad at all, and definitely later resented that Kim was the captain instead of her. At other times, Bonnie seemed to want nothing more than to steal the spotlight from Kim, but in many others settled for merely making Kim's life a bit more unpleasant with a negative comment. Bonnie had at least disliked Kim since middle school, but the feeling didn't seem mutual at the time. By high school, however, Bonnie and Kim clearly considered each other unfriendly rivals for the most part: they associated only for the sake of the cheerleading squad when necessary, and other than that generally avoided each other, unless one was attempting to provoke the other. There, as well, Bonnie was usually the first to throw out an insult. Despite their noted dislike of each other, Bonnie and Kim actually have a lot in common, from their arguably equal talent in cheerleading to their widespread popularity in school, although for largely different reasons. Bonnie also had the distinction of being the only member of the cheer squad, other than Ron and the twins, to accompany Kim on multiple missions, although she always did so unwillingly. ''Ron Stoppable'' Bonnie was rather cold to Ron. Most of the series, she referred to him as a "loser," even to his face. While Ron was a millionaire she kissed up to him and was part of his posse to reap the benefits of his freely-flowing new found wealth. However after it was gone, she returned to treating him coldly. During her senior Homecoming, Bonnie rigged the election with the aid of fellow senior Ron Reiger to get herself voted as queen; leaving her to attach herself to Homecoming King, Ron, even kissing him to keep him from explaining what his true feelings were and with whom they lay. Realizing what she was doing and with whom, she broke down and admitted it was all due to being dumped by Brick, and that Ron was just the rebound guy. After she got together with Senor Senior, Jr., Bonnie went back to treating Ron the way she had before. Trivia *In the past segment of A Sitch in Time, Bonnie was seen as one of three judges at the cheerleading tryouts when Kim first tried out for cheerleading in middle school. **That would indicate Bonnie's been a cheerleader longer than Kim, and if that's true, might be the reason why Bonnie initially felt she deserved to be the captain more than Kim, feeling she was more "experienced" when it came to cheerleading. *In the future segment of A Sitch in Time, Bonnie was shown to be a teacher at the Disciplinary Center, and one of her students was Brick Flagg. *Once Kim and Ron became an official couple in the final season, Bonnie openly expressed her disapproval of the relationship, with her reasoning behind it being that she feels it's "like a rule" for cheerleaders to date jocks (such as football players), especially since she and Kim were finally seniors at that point. **Though Ron does end up joining the MHS-football team as the new star running back, Kim was ultimately able to assure that she doesn't care that he wasn't a jock, but that she cares about him for who he is. *Bonnie may have inspired two non-Disney villainesses, Heather and Courtney, from the Total Drama-series. All three are "queen bees" who bully/antagonize the female lead, Kim (for Bonnie) and Gwen (for Heather and Courtney). **Though Courtney started off as a nice character and was friends with Gwen in the beginning, over the course of the TD-series, Courtney has become progressively meaner/more competitive/more obsessed with winning and eventually stops being friends with Gwen. **While "nice" is definitely a stretch and she still retains her competitive and desire for winning, Heather has become progressively less mean over the course of the TD-series and is also more willing to work with others, such as Gwen (though saying Heather and Gwen are "friends" is also a stretch). Gallery Bonnie.jpg Bonkim.png Screenshot (144).png Category:Kim Possible Villains Category:Not completely evil Category:Snobs Category:Bullies Category:Spoiled Brats Category:Younger Sister Category:Rude villains Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Sexy villains Category:Perverts